Center Stage
by We Don't Do Rhyming
Summary: When Austin Moon gets the lead role in the school play, it's not a surprise to anyone. But it is a surprise that his best friend, Ally, is playing his love interest. Is it awkward, or is it love? Rated T for swearing and slightly inappropriate things. Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Austin Moon gets the lead role in the school play, it's not a surprise to anyone. But it is a surprise that his best friend, Ally, is playing his love interest, is it awkward, or is it love? Rated T for swearing and slightly inappropriate things. Aussly!**

**AN: Sup, kids! This is our newest ongoing fic. This one is only the slightest bit of an OOC, just because of cursing and a little bit of one-sided Traustin. Don't worry, there'll be some Trez action.**

**DISCLAIMER: Towels are blue, **  
><strong>Tissues are green.<strong>  
><strong>We don't own Austin and Ally, <strong>  
><strong>And we don't do rhyming.<strong>

**The Pajama Game- Chapter 1**

**Ally's POV**

Words to live by if your best friend is Trish De La Rosa: "If, theoretically, your best girl friend has a crush on your best boy friend, than you should theoretically make sure that crush goes away as soon as possible, or you will theoretically be caught in a huge mess. You know, theoretically."- Unknown (AKA Sunsets). This quote pretty much sums up today.

"OMG!" Trish squealed, as she only just had a newly found crush on our friend Austin. "What?" I groaned in agony, seeing as though I was locked in her bedroom with her pacing around like a maniac.

"Austin is trying to get bigger in acting right? So, he told me he is going to try out for the schools production of The Pajama Game!" she screamed giddily.

"Why is that so important to you?" I grumbled, as I lazily sat on the bed.

"Because, he has a 99% guarantee that he will get Sid. So if I get the role of Babe, we kiss 13 times in one scene! Oh, If I get that part, I will be SO grateful." she squealed, oblivious that every other girl in the school, except for me, was trying out for that exact role. Why? The same reason she is. They want to get kissed on the lips by none other than Austin Moon.

(Well, that and the fact that our drama/ dance/ music/ art teacher, ,* made everyone either be in the school play or take an art, music, or dance class for 35 percent of our grade, and the play seemed to be the popular option.)

Since practically the whole school signed up to be in the play, the chances of anyone in our friend group (besides Austin) being picked as a main character were miniscule. So, whichever girl gets picked to be Babe will be, as Trish says, super extra mega gigantically with cherries on top lucky. She also said something about killing the girl if it was not her... Whatever, though.

"Ally, do you like Austin?" she said, a questioning, yet scary look on her face. "Ewww, no! You are disgusting!" I replied, reading a magazine that was on her desk.

"Good! I'm thinking of taking out some of the competition." She said evilly, rubbing her hands together like a maniac.

"You do that." I replied, distracted.

Austin's POV

Ah, school, my favorite place in the world.

Who am I kidding? I hate school! There is a reason I actually want to go to school today, though.

It's because I'm so excited to be in Marino High's production of The Pajama Game! Everyone knows i'm going to get the lead, Sid, so whoever gets picked for Babe, the female lead, will be a very lucky girl. You know, not to be cocky or anything... Haha, I said cock.

Auditions are today. Wonder how that'll go...

During Audtions, nobody's POV

" I tried my best, the song they have you singing is hard!" Trish complained. "But I think I did pretty well. I think I might have a shot at getting the lead role!"

It was Ally's turn. She was trying out for Gladys. "Okay, Ally Dawson, you're up!" said.

"I'll be trying out for the role of Gladys." she said confidently. Gladys was mainly a dancing role, but Ally was sure her dancing was great. "Okay, you will be singing part of Once-a-Year Day." said. "Start from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, Ally began the song excitedly and confidently. "This is my once a year day,  
>Once a year day, felt the morning sun<br>And I knew, this was my, once a year day, once a year day, even got a kiss from you, I feel like hopping up and down, like a kangaroo-"

"That's all I need, thank you, Ally." said. Ally nodded and left the room somewhat gracefully.

Ally's POV  
>Oh no, SHE THOUGHT I WAS TERRIBLE! She asked me to stop after the third verse! Well, at least I'll just be a factory worker... Maybe I'll even get Mabel! I think she has a song...<p>

A week later, Third Person

"OMG! The cast list is up!" Trish screamed, slamming her locker shut. She looked at the list.

This list is based off of what role I think you deserved. NOT the one you tried out for. .

Sid Sorokin- Austin Moon  
>Katie (Babe) Williams- Ally Dawson<br>Gladys- Maddie Baker  
>Heinz- Dezmond Worthy<br>Mabel- Cassidy Conners  
>Prez- Dallas Kelly<br>Hasler- Elliot Carlson  
>Mae- Trish De La Rosa<br>Poopsie- Kira Starr  
>Pop- Lester Dawson<br>Joe- Ethan Valconi  
>Charley- Charlie Cohen<br>Mary- Patty Simcocks *2  
>Mara- Emily Valentine<br>1st Helper- Sam Chrysler  
>2nd Helper- Marzia Jean<p>

Everyone else who auditioned will be a factory worker, or on crew. -'Mrs. Whole

There were a lot of mad comments. "WHY DID THAT SKANK GET BABE?!" Ally heard the loud comment as she hid in a corner, muttering to herself, "I'm gonna die I'm gonna die..." Once she calmed down, she got out of the corner. Now, people were screaming about different matters. Such as, "WHO THE HELL IS MADDIE BAKER?" and "WHY DID SHE GET SUCH A BIG ROLE? NOBODY KNOWS HER!" and the occasional, "WHY IS AUSTIN MOON SO SEXY," which was most likely said by a certain Austin Moon himself.

"KIDS, CALM DOWN!" said, grabbing everyone's attention with her loud yell. "First of all, Ally is talented, and that is why she got the lead role. Secondly, You will meet Maddie in a few minutes. She is an Elite student and broadway dancer and singer from New York so she definitely deserves the role. And Austin?" Mrs. Whole said catching Austin's attention "Yes?" Austin replied picking his head up from his phone. "Don't be too full of yourself." she said trying to not say sexy. "Oh, that. Yeah, I didn't say that." Austin areplied. "Well then who did?" Mrs. Whole said. Three girls in the back, recognized as Tilly Thompson, Cassidy Conners, and Kira Starr, sheepishly raised their hands. "Now that we got that out of the the way, let me introduce you to the new exchange student, Maddie Baker!" Mrs. Whole announced as all the boys drooled. Except one. Austin. He had a puzzled look on his face, like he was trying to picture what this girl looked like. And then, Maddie walked through that door. And everyone was expecting some proper, snooty girl with an attitude and a perfect body. The only thing this description and the actual girl had in common was the attitude...

**AN: *1: Teehee, Mrs. Whole... We're so immature.**

***2: anyone get that reference?**

**So... Yeah!**

**Luffles, Sunsets**

**AN2: you know, Sunsets was about to just leave it blank at the end without my name. It's kind of rude considering I wrote THE WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER. Literally, she only wrote ten (Sunsets: million) words. (Sunsets: and edited THE WHOLE FREAKING THING.) End of my extremely important announcement,**

**Miranda (Sunsets: who is a butt. Who gets the last laugh now, BITCH?)**

**(Miranda: Me.)**

**Sent from my iPad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! We're glad you liked the first chapter!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: We've decided to announce a little project we're doing called Fix-It-Up February! Basically, we will not start anything new; we will be finishing up Accidentally in Love and keeping up with Center Stage. Meanwhile, anybody who requests our help will receive it from us! We will do brainstorms, help with plotholes and unsureness about where to take stories, and general grammar and spelling sweeps. PM if you're interested! We're also looking for helpers in this project, so PM if you're interested in that, and we'll post a list of our helpers in each chapter updated in February, as well as on our profile! (We will be checking the writings of our helpers to make sure we're not sending out inexperienced writers, so no worries.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Purple is green,**

**Orange is blue.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally (though we do own Maddy),**

**And We Don't Do Rhyming.**

**Center Stage**

**WARNING: MAJOR CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.**

**Third Person**

A sleepy looking blonde emerged, yawning and running her fingers through a messy ponytail.

"Where are her tits?" a male student commented.

"Excuse me?" the blonde said, looking offended.

"Her butt is so flat, I could balance my venti frapp on it," Cassidy snickered.

"Venti frapp? Seriously? It's like you went into Starbucks***1 **and said, 'hi, just get me whatever the usual stereotypical white girl orders.'"** *2**

"You're white too, you know," Cassidy spluttered.

"Your mom is white." The girl muttered.

"Maddy!" Mrs. Whole chastised.

"What? She's allowed to stare at my butt and make comments about it, but I'm not allowed to talk about her mom?" Maddy asked.

"No, you are not!" Mrs. Whole scolded. "Now, before any more of this nonsense continues, tell everyone a little about yourself."

"Beep, beep!" Maddy looked at her cell phone screen. "Oh, it's for you. It's kindergarten. It wants it's getting-to-know-the-new-kid exercise back."

"You don't need to be sarcastic." Mrs. Whole glared.

"Yes, I do." Maddy said.

"No you don't. Just start the exercise." Mrs. Whole begged.

"Fine, whatever toots your horn." Maddy faced where most of the crowd had accumulated.

"Hi. I'm Maddy. I'm from New York. I have a younger brother, plus two older half-sisters and a bunch of other step-people I never remember. If you want to bring me food, I like toast with Nutella, Monster Energy, Gatorade, and any kind of chocolate. Y'know, except for white chocolate, because it's poser chocolate. I like to dance. So.. yeah." ***3 ** finished lamely. "Oh! Also, I'm kind of ADHD, so if we're walking in the halls and I'm just kind of like 'squirrel,' then just know that that's completely normal."

"As most of you know, Maddie will be playing Gladys in our school play." Mrs. Whole finished. "Speaking of which, rehearsal is after school today. I understand if you have plans that you can't cancel, but please show up if it's possible."

**AN: Time skip- rehearsal after school (by the way, if you didn't read either of the AN's, please read the section that is titled "announcement," as it's really important. It's the same announcement in the top and bottom.)**

**Ally's POV**

I hurried into the theater, scanning the rows for my friends.

"Over here, Ally!" I heard Trish's voice from behind me. Spinning around, I grinned as I saw Trish, Dez and Austin smiling and waving their arms around. I hurried over to where they sat.

"I saved you a seat." Trish smiled, patting the seat next to her. She sat on the end, with Dez between her and Austin, who was closest to me. They had moved the farthest they could go into the aisle, so there were ten or so seats for me to climb over before I reached them.

"Aww, thanks!" I was about to climb over Austin and Dez to get to the seat to sit down when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Spinning around, I saw that new girl, Maddy, smiling crookedly at me.

"Hi! You're Ally, right?" She said, sounding friendly enough.

"Yes, I am. How did you know? Did I introduce myself?" I asked, frowning. Funny, I didn't remember introducing myself...

"Oh, I was in your science class, and I heard your name and recognized it from the cast sheet. You're playing Babe?" She tilted her head slightly, still smiling.

"I _am_ playing Babe." I said, my confusion clearing.

"And who's the lucky boy who gets to play Sid?" She wiggled her eyebrows a little.

Austin dramatically coughed from behind me, causing Maddy to look at him, scrutinizing him.

"Not too shabby... Wait a minute, do I know you from somewhere?" She frowned at him, trying to remember him.

We all watched her, waiting for her to figure it out.

"Wait a minute..." She snapped her fingers a few times. "You're that guy from the dog food commercial!"

"Why does everybody think I'm the dog food guy?" Austin whined. "I'm way cooler than him!"

"Just kidding, I know who you are. You're Austin Moon!" She grinned, edging around me so she could move to shake Austin's hand. "I loved Steal Your Heart. It's too bad you didn't hook up with that girl you wrote it fo- wait a minute!" She looked back at Ally, piecing the last puzzle piece together. "You're the one he wrote it for, right? oh my gosh, I thought it was for you all along! I mean, if you look at the tabloids and all the pictures of you two, you should see how often Austin checks Ally ou-" she was interrupted by Austin covering her mouth.

"If anyone asks, she didn't talk." Austin deadpanned.

"I'll just sit with you guys today, if that's cool." Before anybody could say a word, her eyes landed on the single spot next to Trish. "Aw, you even knew I was coming over and saved a spot for me? How sweet!" She gracefully stepped around Austin, Dez and Trish's chairs and sat in the one next to Trish, which was supposed to have been for me.

"Actually, Twinkle Toes, that seat was for Al-" Trish was interrupted by me when I said, "It's okay, I'll just sit here," and sat next to Austin.

"So... we're the leads, huh?" Austin managed to smile at me.

"I guess we are." I managed to smile back. My stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots, I was so nervous. I didn't quite know why. I had gotten rid of my stage fright, so I really didn't have a reason to be nervous. Besides the fact that I was sitting next to Austin and the seats were so small that my side was pressed against his and it was kind of weird and tingly but in the best way possible.

"Hey, don't forget about us! We all have songs and stuff! Dez even starts the show!" Maddy interjected.

Trish said, "Wait, I have a song?" at the same time as Dez said, "Wait, I'm starting the show?"

"Yeah! Jeez, did nobody else illegally acquire a copy of the script?" Maddy rolled her eyes. "Kidding, I'm kidding... Probably."

"Attention, attention!" Mrs. Whole yelled from the front of the room. We all turned our attention toward her.

"Welcome to the first rehearsal for our school show!"

**AN: **

***1: We don't own Starbucks.**

***2: We don't drink coffee, so we legitimately looked up, "what kind of coffee do white girls get at Starbucks" and that was one of the options, so...**

***3: Don't own any brands we mentioned.**

**Sorry for ending it there. We weren't sure if you guys wanted the details of the meeting or not. If you're reading this (which hopefully you are), please tell us in the reviews whether you want to see directly into the rehearsal, or just get a recap and move onto another scene!**

****ANNOUNCEMENT (it's the same one that was at the beginning, so don't read this if you read that one): We've decided to announce a little project we're doing called Fix-It-Up February! Basically, we will not start anything new; we will be finishing up Accidentally in Love and keeping up with Center Stage. Meanwhile, anybody who requests our help will receive it from us! We will do brainstorms, help with plotholes and unsureness about where to take stories, and general grammar and spelling sweeps. PM if you're interested! We're also looking for helpers in this project, so PM if you're interested in that, and we'll post a list of our helpers in each chapter of Center Stage or Accidentally in Love updated in February, as well as on our profile! (We will be checking the writings of our helpers to make sure we're not sending out inexperienced writers, so no worries.)****

****So... Yeah! Review telling us your opinion on viewing the rehearsal vs. moving onto another scene, PM us about Fix-It-Up February, and we'll see you next week!****

****Adios,****

****Munsets****


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"So, to start, we'll do a little run-through of the songs. For the most part, we will be practicing the songs and dances in here. I expect you to, on your own time, memorize your lines and be off-book in the next three weeks. If I tell you in advance that we will be practicing a scene in here earlier than that, you will need to know your lines for that scene. If this seems like too big of a commitment, then I will ask you to leave. Does everyone understand?"

For a second, I was tempted to leave. Three weeks? That's practically nothing! With all the time I spend writing songs and working at Sonic Boom, how am I supposed to get my lines memorized? I looked over at Austin.

"How are we going to get this done?" I whispered to him frantically.

"Relax, Ally! We'll just have to take a little time off of recording to do this, that's all." He whispered to me comfortingly.

"Okay, if you're sure..." I said, my voice giving away my doubt.

"Let's start off with the opening number. Dez, since you'll be starting the show, you need to be really good and get the audience's attention."

Mrs. Whole spent a while marking the movements with Dez. It seemed to mainly include him just swinging his arms and walking around the stage.

"Now, the next song is called 'Racing with the Clock." All of the female ensemble will be in it, as well as Ethan and Charlie. I just want you guys to come up here and sing it, as Maddie and I haven't worked out the choreography yet."

"Maddie?" Kira yelled as we all turned to face Maddie. "What does she have to do with this dance? She isn't even in it!"

"But weren't you informed? I'm student choreographer." Maddie smirked at everyone gaping at her.

"Th- this- it's so unfair!" Tilly spluttered, turning back to Mrs. Whole. "She just got here, and she has a lead role _and _she's student choreographer? This is rigged! I hate things that are rigged! I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!"

"Yeah, you're totally treating her and Ally as your favorites!" Kira agreed.

"Don't bring Ally into this!" Trish yelled, standing up. "She got her role fair and square!"

I felt a wave of relief and gratitude flow over me as Trish spoke.

"Neither Ally nor Maddie were chosen based on a bias towards them; I simply thought they were best suited for the roles, and Maddie was best suited to choreograph the dances." Mrs. Whole clarified.

Several girls grumbled, but still walked up onto the stage, taking a copy of the sheet music that Mrs. Whole was handing out, preparing to start singing.

"I'll just say this beginning part, but Dez will say it in the show." Clearing her throat, Mrs. Whole turned on the stereo and stage-shouted, _"Hurry up, girls!"_

_"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!_

_Can't waste time, can't waste time, can't waste time!_

_When you're racing with the clock,_

_when you're racing with the clock,_

_and the second hand doesn't understand_

_that your back may break_

_and your fingers ache_

_and your constitution isn't made of rock! _

_It's a losing race when you're racing with the,_

_racing, racing, racing with the clock!" _***1**

They finished up the song, singing it a few more more times.

"Since this was a short-notice rehearsal, I'm going to let you girls go now. I want you to grab a schedule and a copy of the script before you leave. Tomorrow, I want Austin and Ally to come in to work on some of their scenes. There will be a rehearsal for the girls to work on I'm Not At All in Love on Friday, and there will be dance workshops with Maddie and I on Saturday and Sunday. Boys, yours will be on Saturday morning to work on your half of Once-A-Year-Day, and the girls will be on Saturday afternoon to work on your half of Once-A-Year-Day. Sunday, everyone will come in to work on the choreography together. On Sunday, we will also be practicing the scene right before Once-A-Year-Day, so I'll need any of you with lines in that scene to memorize them. Thank you for coming!" With that, Mrs. Whole waved goodbye to the girl cast. She then tuned to us.

"Boy ensemble, I want you guys to practice mingling. Most of your scenes on stage will be faking talking amongst yourselves, so practice doing that. I'll need the following people to come up in pairs: Cassidy and Dez, Trish and Dallas, and Austin and Ally." We all walked up on the stage, eyeing each other.

"At some point in the show, each of you has a scene with their partner. Cassidy and Dez have a song in which Cassidy is serious and Dez is... well, not, Trish and Dallas have a very silly song, and Ally and Austin have some... well... _intense_ songs." I felt Austin stiffen beside me, and I blushed.

"I want you to work on your partner chemistry. Guys, be strong and confident. Girls, be flirty and fake-shy. Maddie, I want you to make sure they're doing it right. Go!"

***1: We don't own this song; it's from the lovely show "The Pajama Game."**

**Sorry this is so short; we're thinking this story will mainly be short chapters. **

**So... Yeah! We're hoping you enjoyed this. Hopefully, we'll be back next week with a new installment. Until then, happy reading!**

**Luffles, Munsets**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yo! We're back. Sorry it took so long. We've been going through some issues, and Miranda's moving to a bigger house and also, we got in a stupid argument and weren't speaking for a week or so, plus the computer we had all our chapters saved on broke down (it was fixed, so we have it back), and with all the craziness going on, it's been hard to get together to write. We're hoping to update today, but we guarantee an update in the next two days if we can't get it up. To you guys who are still reading right now, THANKS FOR STAYING LOYAL! It's nice to know that we have some people who want to see the next chapter. A special shoutout to queenc1, who reminded us to update and be awesome! DISCLAIMER: Galoshes are green, Weather is purple, We don't own Austin and Ally, And We Don't do Rhyming.

Center Stage  
>Chapter 4<p>

"I'm not at all in," I began, "She's not at all in," the girls joined in, "Love!" We finished together. *1 "Great job, girls!" Mrs. Whole applauded. "Boys, clap for the girls." Grudgingly, the boys began applauding for us. They hadn't originally been scheduled to be rehearsing with us today, but there had been some schedule complications,*2 so… here we are.

"Next up, I'll be working on the blocking for 'Hey There' with Austin, so the rest of you can take a rest." Mrs. Whole concluded, motioning for us to get off the stage and for Austin to get on. Maddy, Trish and I sat in the seats we picked earlier, grabbing at water bottles.

"I am literally dead." Trish moaned.

"You can't be literally dead if you're still alive," I corrected, being my grammar-obsessed self.

"Hey, Ally, you know what rhymes with literally? Shut up." Trish deadpanned.

"But literally doesn't rhyme with shut up…" Maddy said, obviously a little slow.

"Yeah, it's called sarcasm." Trish informed her, still grumpy.

"Your mom is called sarcasm! OHHHHHHH!" Maddy exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her mouth. I rolled my eyes as I watched the two bicker, before turning to watch Austin.

He was standing next to Mrs. Whole, who was gesturing to where I presumed Austin was supposed to move. Mrs. Whole demonstrated how Austin was supposed to stride across the stage, and he copied her movements. His strides were powerful and sharp, and so… not Austin.

"Aw, those two are such a cute couple!" Maddy squealed.

"I've told you before, Mads—Austin and I aren't dating." I informed the blonde.

"Sure you aren't." Trish giggled. She had gotten over Austin quickly, and was now convinced Austin and I were secretly dating.

I recalled lyrics from the show that fit this situation. "But he's not, my cup of tea, not my cup of tea, not he! Not an ounce, not a pinch, he's just an inch, too sure of himself for me." *1

"Must be the summer heat that gives her that glow," Trish snickered, going along and using the lyrics from the song. *1

"Must be the light from the ceiling shining there in her eyes," Maddy joined in.

"Right, because I'm not at all in love, not at all in love not I!" I exclaimed, half- serious and half- joking.

"It's easy to see that her daffy grin is a grin she always wears!" Maddy smirked, turning towards Trish.

"And she's breathless because she ran up a flight of stairs!" Trish quipped, just barely keeping herself from hysterically laughing.

"Obviously," Maddy grinned.  
>"Naturally," Trish giggled.<br>"Certainly," They said together, turning back towards me.

"When I fall in love, there will be no doubt about it, 'cause you will know by the way that I shout it," I lamented, turning more serious.

Trish tapped my shoulder, and I turned towards her. "You're shouting," she informed me. "But I'm not at all in," I began,

"She's not at all in," They joined in. "Love!" We finished, just like we had started.

"Ally!" Mrs. Whole called, and I turned towards her. "We're working on the knife-throwing scene. Do you know your lines?"

"Oh, of course!" I enthused, jumping up. "Let's get started, then!" She clapped as I jogged up to the stage.

AN: Aaaaaaand we're done. Sorry this took so long! Miranda was having school issues, and her parents made her study more until she got her grades up. Hopefully, since a lot of the big projects are out of the way, we'll be able to update more! Luffles, Miranda and Sunsets *1: All of these are lyrics from the song "I'm Not at All in Love" from The Pajama Game. *2: By "schedule" complications, we mean "we fudged up the 'scheduling' of the play." Sorry it's not so long, but we will probably upload again late tonight, so look out for that! - Munsets


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello! We said we'd be back, and we are! Big shoutout to Luckystarz910 for showing us a lot of love for the story! And yes, I (Miranda), have made the executive decision to DO SHOUTOUTS EVERY WEEK! If anyone besides us reads the AN's anyway.

Our computer's being all glitchy-whichy, so hopefully we don't lose anything, but we've backed everything up in case.

Disclaimer:

zebras are purple,

Purples are zebra.

We don't own Austin and Ally,

And We Don't Do Rhyming.

Center Stage

Chapter 5

Ally's POV

"One... Two... Three!" Dez counted, before "throwing" the "knife." When the "knife" was "thrown," I accidentally flinched. "Ally!" Mrs. Whole scolded. "The scene won't work if you keep flinching!" "Sorry, I know the knives aren't real, but it's still really scary!" I apologized. Mrs. Whole sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Everybody, take five!" She shouted, so the whole auditorium could hear.

I began to walk off the stage, but Mrs Whole called, "Ally, stay here for a second." "Ooh, Little Miss Perfect's in trouble!" I heard Tilly snicker under her breath. I shook my head to get her words out of it, walking to where Mrs. Whole stood. "Ally..." She talked quietly. "What's wrong? Why can't you do the scene?" "I just... I don't know!" I cried quietly. "I try to tell myself it isn't real, but I can't." "Ally, I'm sorry, but if you can't do the scene, we might need someone else to play Babe." She explained. "Don't worry, I'll get it," I assured her, acting confident. Inside, though, I worried. How do I become more confident! I wondered. Maybe I should research it. "I really hope you do, Ally," she smiled. "In the meantime, take a quick water break, and we'll try the rest of the scene, okay?" "Okay," I forced a smile, hopping off the stage and heading to where I had plunked my water bottle down with Trish and Maddy's.

"What'd she want to talk to you about?" Trish asked. "Oh, nothing huge, just about a scene," I said dismissively, hoping they'd move on with the conversation. Maddy was about to talk, but instead she focused on something behind me and narrowed her eyes. "Here comes trouble." "Here comes clichė phrases," Trish mimicked, but turned to see what Maddy was referring to. "Ugh, wait, Maddy was right, trouble is coming this way." Trish wrinkled her nose. I turned to see the popular kids: Kira, Tilly, and Cassidy.

"Hi hi!" Kira (*1) quietly shouted. "We just wanted to see if you and Trish would want to go to a sleepover at my house house!" And that was Kira's problem. She liked to say words twice. I think it might have actually stopped her from getting a bigger role in the play. "Umm, sure!" I said. Why not? It could be fun. I'm sure popular girls do stuff other than say words twice and have frappichinos. Right?

"Cool cool!" Kira squealed. "See you there!" "Yeah, see you there!" Maddy imitated. "Um, are you deaf, or were you just not listening? You weren't invited." Cassidy snapped. "What? That's ridiculous! I should be invited!" Maddy spoke angrily. "Well that's too bad for you!" Tilly smirked, as the three girls began to walk away. "I'm not going if she's not going!" I called after her, causing the trio to spin back around. "But Al-Al!" Kira whined. "One, don't call me that. Two, I don't care; both of us or neither of us." I stated, crossing my arms. "Ugh, fine fine, Dancee Mc. Dance a lot can come come." Tilly said an exasperated tone. "Wow, great pun there. Do you have a mass-producing joke factory or something?" Maddy muttered under her breath, obviously pissed off. Luckily, the girls didn't hear her, and as they were walking back to their seats, Mrs. Whole called us back onto the stage.

Time Skip!

At the end of rehearsal...

"Okay, before you leave, one more thing," Mrs. Whole said as we began finishing up blocking the scene. "Austin and Ally; you are aware that you kiss in this scene, correct?" All too well, I thought to myself, but just nodded on the outside. "Well, most directors would only have you do the kiss on opening night, to be spontaneous mad whatnot. However, with all your little teenage hormones running around rampant, I want you to perform the kiss right now."

Okay, this was basically my inward reaction when she said this: jekawjsmmsjakKSJWKWM&/2$2$1jemama?! My outward reaction, however, was to just stand like an idiot. "Right now?" Austin asked, sounding full of disbelief. "Right now." Mrs. Whole replied. "In front of everyone?" I asked shakily. "In front of everyone." Mrs. Whole confirmed.

"Let's just get this over with," Austin sighed, facing me. "Excuse me? No, I'm not doing this." I fumed. "Ally, I'm afraid that, if you don't do this, I'll have to replace you." Mrs. Whole said. "What? You can't do that!" I shouted, starting to become hysterical. "Is this such a big deal?" Austin pleaded with me, trying to get me to understand. "Yeah, it's kind of a big deal!" I screeched. "Why?" He shouted back. I froze.

Why did it matter so much? It just... It did, and I'm making such a big deal about it, and oh god everyone's looking- quick, got to distract them; but with what? Facing no other choice, I did it; I just stepped forward and kissed Austin. Kissed Austin. Kissed. Austin.

Let me define these words to clarify: Kissed: touch another's lips with yours as a sign of affection. Austin: my best friend who is currently staring at me with something in his eyes I don't recognize and don't want to recognize. And oh God everyone's staring at me what do I do what do I do what do I do- Run.

So I bolt off that stage and race out of the auditorium, everyone watching me.

AN: Well. That was very interesting. Can you wait for the next chapter? What happened to Ally? What do YOU think happened to Ally? We won't know unless you send us a review! Come on, you can just tell us if you like the story!

1*: If quietly screaming is a real thing...

GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!- Munsets


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi...**

**...**

**Sunsets to Miranda: Should we do this? Do people even care? Are we even relavent anymore?**

**Miranda to Sunsets: I know, I know, we are the biggest dicks in the world, but we have to do this.**

**Sunsets: Okay. *deep breath***

**Hi there! We know, there has been no activity from us in months. We literally have no excuse for this. All Sunsets has been doing has consisted of shipping** **Troyler intensely and going on Tumblr, and all Miranda has been doing is watching Dance Moms and going on Instagram. But... we're here, so...**

**DISCLAIMER: Candy is the color of the sunset,**

**Black is the color of Sunsets' shoes.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally or the Pajama Game,**

**And WE DON'T DO RHYMING! WERE BACK BITCHES!**

**Center Stage**

**Chapter Whatever**

**Ally's POV**

"That is so cool cool!" Kira exclaimed.

"All I said was that I'm thinking of getting a new pair of shoes..." I stated, wondering why on Earth I said I'd come to this sleepover.

"Oh my gosh, you're thinking of getting new shoes? So was I! We're practically the same person!" Cassidy squealed.

"Ohmygosh, Ally! We both wear underwear! _We're _practically the same person!" Maddy imitated.

"You don't need to be rudesville, Maddy." Tilly sneered.

"Yeah, when you're rudesville, everyone else goes to hurt-town." Trish snickered.

"You know, we didn't need to invite you. We're trying to be nice, you could do the same." Cassidy snapped. As much as I hated admitting it, she had a point. They were being pretty nice. Really nice, actually... A little _too _nice. What were they up to?

"Play nice, you two." I commanded, knowing they might at least try to be civil if I asked.

"...Fine." Trish said in a clipped tone.

"Okay..." Maddy sighed.

"Now, Ally." Kira turned to me, seeming more excited now. "What happened after you ran out at rehearsal?"

Oh. Was that what they wanted from me? Just some details about me and Austin? They weren't getting those. I wasn't even exactly sure what was going on with us; he hadn't tried to talk to me and I hadn't tried to talk to him. We'd probably go back to the way we were on Monday. That's what always happened.

"Oh... I just went home. I talked to Mrs. Whole. She said we'll talk about it on Monday." I informed them. It was the truth, but I knew it wasn't what they wanted me to talk about. Before they could ask more about it, I abruptly stood up, grabbing my phone.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I announced.

"Oh... It's right over that way." Cassidy said, pointing it out.

"Thanks!" I said, walking out of the room that smelled like cheap perfume.

Thank the lord I got out of that hell hole.

**Maddy's POV (There's a first time for everything!)**

After Ally left the room, I was waiting for someone to say something, when Cassidy, Kira, and Tilly all stood up. Oh crap. Shit is going down.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" I asked nervously. I was getting creeped out.

"We are gonna sing a song dedicated to our dearest Ally D." Cassidy said.

I was right. Shit _is _going down.

**Third Person**

Cassidy opened her closet and pulled out a brown haired wig. she put her hair up in a messy bun and stuck the wig on her head. She cleared her throat, and began to sing.

"Look at me, I'm Ally D lousy with virginity!

won't go To bed till I'm legally wed, I can't! I'm Ally D!" Cassidy sang in a high pitched voice, obviously mocking Ally.

The other girls ran up behind her, wearing similar wigs. From there, Kira began singing.

"Watch it!" Kira started.

"Hey, I'm Taylor Swift, I was not brought up like this! Wouldn't screw even with Austin Moon, his heart with Cassidy-y-y-y!" Kira ended her part and all the girls sang in unison.

"I don't drink! I don't swear! I wouldn't dare!" They sang.

"I freaked out over one single kiss!" Cassidy spoke while Kira and Tilly made kissy nouses behind her.

They were clearly about to go on when Trish stopped them.

**Trish's POV**

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily.

"We want you to stop being friends with Ally and join us! We're going to make Ally so upset that she'll quit the play and one of us will get to be Babe!" Tilly explained.

"if you think that's what's going down, we have some news for you." Maddy snapped. She turned to me, beginning to sing.

"Look at me, I'm Cassidy!

I think I have a hot body!

I like to swoon over Austin Moon...

even though he belongs with Ally!" She sang, obviously wanting to slip our tillOTP somewhere in there. I smiled, turning amd batting my eyelashes at the trio of confused girls.

"Look at me, I am Tilly!

my attitude is lousy!

I make people sad because it makes me glad!

My emotions are out of wack!" I finished, smiling as the girls slowly realized that the tables had turned.

"And you know what girls?" I heard Ally's voice behind me. We all turned around, waiting for her next words. "I may be everything you called me, but I'm more than that. I exist beyond the names I am called, even if it's hard for me to believe sometimes." With that, Ally began singing.

"Look at me, I'm Kira Starr!

I think I'm a superstar!

I think I'm cool, 'cause my dad runs the school..." Ally stopped singing and walked upto Kira, smirking as she spoke her last line.

"But even he can't get me a huge part in the play." Kira's mouth dropped and she spluttered a little before stamping her foot.

"Get out!" Kira screeched, glaring at us. they all turned around, walking away. But not before Maddy could decide to get the final blow in.

"Hey!" Maddie said. Cassidy and her gang turned back around. "She's Ally D." Maddy said. Then, Ally, Maddy, and Trish grabbed their things and stormed out of the house.

**AN: AGAIN WE ARE SUPER DUPER EXTREMLY SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER DUPER LONG WAIT! As long as Sunsets can stop reading YouTube fanfictions for fifty minutes to write a chapter, we will be fine. Miranda: You don't know how long it took to get her off her ass to write this chapter...**

**- Luffles, Munsets (God, it feels good to type that again.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey! We've made a bit of a decision. We're going to try to finish this story up relatively quickly by updating two times a week, so it'll probably done sometime in November. We're not sure if it'll actually get done, but we're trying our best here.**

**This chapter maybe has some Auslly? Idk dudes.**

**A TROYLER-THEMED DISCLAIMER: Troye Sivan is adorable,**

**Tyler Oakley has a good laugh.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally or Troyler,**

**And We Don't Do Rhyming. (And also, Troyler's meant to be.)**

**Center Stage**

**Ally's POV**

"Great job not flinching, Ally!" Mrs. Whole congratulated as everyone exited the stage.

"Thanks!" I smiled. Ever since I sang at the sleepover, I've had so much more confidence on the stage. I guess believing in myself that one moment made me ten times more confident! Even someone pretending to throw knives couldn't scare me! Watch out world, Badass Ally is here to stay!

"Hey, Ally!" I recognized that voice anywhere. The grin dropped from my face as I slowly turned around.

I guess there's one thing that makes me less confident….

**Austin's POV**

Ally.

Ally Ally Allly Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally…

Ever since that kiss, she's always somewhere in my mind. If she's not in the forefront of it, she's somewhere in the back, smiling patiently until she returns to the front. Always, always, always… It's the worst thing. Or maybe it's the best thing. I don't know yet. Maybe it'll be better when she's not ignoring me. Or maybe it's not that different. Even before we kissed, she was almost always somewhere in my mind. She was just a more prominent thought now.

I just need to talk to her and clear things up. That'll help me. If she talks to me, maybe I'll stop feeling… this. Whatever this is.

**Ally's POV**

Austin.

Austin Austin Austin Austin Austin Austin…

The one thing that always haunted me. He makes me feel less badass, he shakes my confidence daily. What am I supposed to do about this?

"Hey, Austin," I responded weakly after a brief pause that felt like a century spread out before us.

"I just found out my parents can't give me a ride home. Any chance I can grab a ride with you?" He asked hopefully.

"Umm… Yeah, I'm driving Trish home anyways, so… yeah, it'll be fine." I stuttered, my confidence quickly plummeting.

"We can head out in a minute. I'll be back in a sec, I just need to grab Trish" I said.

I waked into the audience part of the auditorium, grabbing my things and walking up to Trish and Maddy.

"Guys, I don't even know myself anymore. What happened to being Austin Moon's chill songwriter? When did Austin start becoming my kryptonite? He makes me weak at the knees and whenever we touch my heart rate goes up. I can't seem to shake off the idea of being with him. I think I like Austin Moon." I can't believe I just said that.

I was expecting some shocked gasps from them. Maybe some advice or something. Maybe even some fainting on Trish's part.

Instead, All I got were some eye rolls from the duo.

"Duh, we kind of knew that." Maddy muttered.

"Yeah, we've been saying you should get together with him for weeks!" Trish exclaimed. With that, she picked up her bag and said to me, "Are we going, or…?"

"Wait… you knew and you didn't tell me?" I exclaimed, incredulous.

"We tried! You always told us you didn't like him like that!" Maddy half screamed.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Trish said, obviously trying to calm Maddy down so we could leave.

"Fine, let's go." I muttered, walking back to where Austin was standing with Trish walking next to me.

"Let's go!" Trish said, trying to maintain a cheerful demeanor.

We all climbed into the car, trying to seem as not awkward as possible. That's when my mind started running.

I shouldn't have told them. I should have kept my trap shut when I had the chance. Now my life is a mess and I have no way to fix it. That's when Austin pulled up to my house. ***1 **And then I realized. This is now or never.

And it's not going to be never.

Austin walked me up to the front door.

One.

He said goodbye.

Two.

Then I leaned forward, and went for it.

Three.

**AN: *1: For reference, we do realize that Austin is driving Ally's car. I (Sunsets) wanted to change it, but Miranda didn't want to, so… blame her. **

**So… yeah! Hopefully we'll be back next week. But until then… later.**

**Luffles, Munsets**


End file.
